


Oocult 101

by LKSynthesis (SilverAngel)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Murder, Mystery, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel/pseuds/LKSynthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being turned into a demon the human world Beckons for Ceils return; but coming back form the dead isn't as easy when your the queens guard dog and said queen is a fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are copyright their respective owners this Story was not written for profit.
> 
> Some things have been rewritten from the version on FF.net, the version on FF.net has been decomishioned by the author who will be rewriteing and reposting her works here.

 

He had to admit things didn’t go exactly as he had planed; but the outcome was similar to what he desired. While Sebastian hated to admit it, the little rat's contract had a better outcome. He hated admiring anything about other demons other then their annoying habits and raunchy behavior, The crow even made passes at their ill tastes in souls. Fact was thou even demon women were sometimes impossible to read but things turned out okay in the end.

Sebastian wasn’t exactly proud of himself for letting that slip-up happen. He even made sure to be cautious as ever in regards to Ciel's safety from that day onwards. He would make sure the soul would not be coveted because he would make sure the contract wouldn’t be as tedious. Besides another 'Serve me' wish might look bad as he is already entwined within one.  Given how well the young master was adapting to demon life he had to admit that Hanna's intervention was a much less painful way of doing things. In fact Sebastian was certain that given another couple weeks Ciel could return to the servants he kinda missed. Ciel' plain to unite his friends with mixed messages had worked as well, thou that wasn’t his intent for the letters.

Still the young master never ceased to amaze Sebastian, more so in the way he was able to adapt quickly and act like his spawn in demon public. Ciel could still command him as his master but their relationship was something more to a childish game then real master servant type. This was no true testament to Ciel's unfazed adaptive skill when it came to learning, he young demon had allot of untapped potential.

Sebastian remembered when they went to find the extent of Ciel's power, the boy had taken to shape shifting like a fish to water. And thou Ciel didn’t want to, Sebastian insisted on him working on the female Identity he had if only to use her as a means of undercover investigation. The second reason behind this was it annoy Ciel and a irritated little brat was an adorable one. Thou the demon wouldn’t admit it the way his young master puffed his cheeks dwarfed a fluffy kitten with the prefect face and paws.

Ciel on the other hand found the whole thing of shape shifting cool, until Sebastian provided an extent point about the necessity of the female self. He didn’t want to remember the female forum none the less ever use it again. He was so traumatized by the kidnapping incident that he even went so far as to call his female self 'Sin Phantomhive' the hidden doughtier on his fathers side of the family.

His fathers side was very seclusive and he did have a uncle that died of a young age, it was unknown if he had a mistress or children so it was easy to hide as one. This made giving his female self a life easier, but explaining her absence harder.

The back story was that she as a sickly child and not let out very often supporting the claims that no one ever saw her. Naturally the Viscount was distraught upon hearing of his young Robin's sickness and insisted upon having a rather well known doctor look her over. The letter addressed to Ciel asked about what he was aware of 'Sin Phantomhive's condition'.

He decided it was time to elaborate Sin's history with illness, turning to the wide verity of medical texts he found a had full of non fatal sicknesses most of would not do well for the cover. He sighed in defeat sitting in a chair of the local library dressed as a medical assistant. It was his cover and he had excused Sebastian for the time being while he worked on Sin's cover.

He was certain his demon servant was finding a soul or two to devourer as he had allowed such to pass within reason. The demon could deal with mortals but he was the only master Sebastian could have or take. The arrangement was made knowing well another 'you will serve me' contract could bring complications if Ciel wasn’t involved in the picture.

This meant that the only thing he had to worry about now was what illness to convict of afflicting the young 'Sin' it couldn’t be fatal or serious. Problem was it had to be potent enough to be reoccurring, Ciel thought about his Asmah as the evidence would be there. Thou he hasn’t had an attack in years, and was not sure if that would effect the believability of the sickness. Since he turned Demon he wasn’t sure if there was ever gonna be another.

His cat alleges had even subsided to a tolerable degree with some breeds, however they still bother his sinuses when overly exposed to the dander. There was a current breed of cat in the making that's name was inspired by a creature form Egypt, he had wondered if Sebastian would like the hairless feline. Shaking the thoughts form his head he turned again back to the book of sicknesses. A common one would work if it sang the right tune, had to be easily Identified as eater curable or survivable and with reoccurring outbreaks.

Giving up on the issue entirely he decided to be frank on his letter addressing the viscount. He said a incident at the party with Madam Red discouraged her form venturing anywhere outside her secluded home and her sickness proved to be a viable excuse thou she has not shown any ill in a while. He made sure to explain that he wasn’t sure what exactly made her sick but knew it was not serious or anything to be overly concerned about.

He would have to make sure to describe symptoms of something thou and that is why he continued searching. Finally he thought of a reply that was suitable. Closing the book and left the library for the temporary townhouse him and his servant were staying at. Once he was safely established as Ciel Phantomhive again he would be able to send a reply to the viscount about the condition of Sin as per request.

Later that night Ciel was sitting in the study going over some blueprints to a new Mansion. It would take quite a while to make but inevitably would be home for him and his 'Inhuman' servants. Sebastian had warned him that he use to be quite the bad ass in the demon world, and by association he was bound to get willing servants most of would try to kill him.

It was Ciel's intention to rebuild the old manor that had crumbled to the ground after an earthquake with secret tuneless. While only him and Sebastian would know of all of the secret passages and rooms, the senor staff servants would be informed of tactical passages made assessable for defensive and offensive purposes.

It had been a while and he was unaware if his Human servants would return to him, thou it was most likely a yes if they survived the quake. Sebastian didn’t tell him much about what had happened in his absence. His demon had informed him that there was yet another 'Fake Queen' and the yard was having issues dealing with the crime lords. Simply put Sebastian told him the royals were looking to get the Queens Dog back on the streets and let out a call to him in the local press in a most obvious manner.

He couldn’t believe the news as he had seen it 'Rumors of Ciel Phantomhive's death greatly exaggerated' It wasn’t prime news but a small side article. It made him laugh as the date had been wrong intentionally but for the people around him to say nothing made him more curious. More or less the part where everyone thought he was dead, somehow he knew Sebastian had something to do with it.

He figured he would ask the demon when he came back, using the curse if it came down to it. There were a lot of things he had to ask Sebastian about, and still so much more he had to learn. For now thou a solo mission as a urchin living in the backstreets of Lyndon working as a doctors assistant was enough. The reason being the usual, he knew it would no doubt end in a doctor revealed to be an oculist trying to summon some demon, if only the poor sob knew.


	2. Spawning Demonss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update to this chapter, we are encountering some complications with backups and had to rewrite some I apologize for the bad late post here.

The nefarious laughter filled the small shop scarring a few of the local's but than again in these times everyone feared this shop. Entering meant that someone you knew died or you were friends with the psychotic Undertaker. The cause of the commotion happened to be the young earl offering the usual in exchange for some information.

“Well it was amusing, not you’re usual but I will take it. This doctor use to be a colleague of mine an assistant if you will but He has been dead himself for a while now.”

“how can you be certain?” asked Ciel

“I reaped his soul myself, I'm quite cretin hes dead. Things happens to have settled yes, I notice because the queen asked me to give you these...” The Undertaker handed him a pair of tickets to the Circus.

“What?”

“Yes she wants you to investigate that Circus, apparently children have been going missing in the tows it has visited. At first authority’s believed the children ran off to join them, but the troop doesn’t have any of the identified children amidst their crew. None of the members recall seeing the children after the show as well.

The queen is worried it might be connected to the Necromancer incident and has set it to top priority. If they are killing children to try and raise them it could pose as problem, but I understand if the young Earl wishes to investigate the current case first.”

The only response was a simple “Woof.” and the reaper in question burst out laughing once more. Ciel decided to leave the eccentric Grim reaper to his chuckling and get on with his investigation on the current case.

“Farewell little Demon puppy.” the Undertaker bid the earl a good day and returned to his coffin for more rest or to wait out his current prey.

Ciel knew for a fact the two cases weren’t connected and the Circus mission was a Priority because of the fact they weren’t going to be in town for very long. He knew also that he would need Sebastian's Skills to infiltrate the circus so he can instigate it. While he didn’t want to use his demon powers for a case if they could be avoided this was one case where there was a exception. With a growl Ciel molded into the shadows shedding his human forum for his demon one.

Due to the contract he didn’t really look much different form Sebastian in his demon forum. Ciel had the same curved horns the same feathered wings and the same devilish attire. What was different would be the length and shape of the elf like ears on the side of his head and the fact his contract seal was on his eye not hand.

In the shadows the boy moved like liquid in the hours of the twilight soon finding his 'mentor' and sticking to his shadow hitching a ride with him. It was much easier to spy when you were literally attached to the person you were to investigate. It didn’t take the good doctor long to reach his private lab unaware of the shadow that fallowed him there.

Ciel made himself home on the underside of one of the tables, remembering to remain concentrated and quiet. He knew one small noise would alert his prey to his presence. And while he was preying for nothing to go wrong one sound ruined his plains without warning he heard a 'Meow' and looked to his left. There was a Long haired cat and long haired cats usually meant Cat Dander and cat dander meant...

“AH CHOO” Ciel freaked and jumped to a different shadow as the doctor looked under the table.

“who’s' there?” he demanded looking around pulling out a gun. Ciel covered his mouth and stayed as far form the feline as possible. This wasn’t good he was suppose to just observe and let someone else handle the good doctor but it looked like that plain went up in smoke.

'great Ciel' he told himself 'you’re cat allergy strikes again, now what?' elegant plains may have been his strong suite but with the doctor looking in every nook and cranny for his unwanted visitor it became difficult.

He could reveal he was a demon to the man but mortals usually meant contracts and contracts usually meant things he could not afford at this time. He could keep hiding but the feline's dander and hair were everywhere making it hard to control his allergy; he had to stay in higher places where the cat couldn’t reach. Finally this left one final option, and it was specifically wonderful that he had to summon a servant that was bound to poke fun at him about this.

Swallowing his pride he admitted defeat for the time, there was no wining the battle this day. He couldn’t call Sebastian now he needed him open later he had to solve this on his own.

Growling at himself for his weakness he left the room using the shadows and made his way out to the roof. The Fresh air was good for him at times like this, and he needed some time to think for now.

Dealing with the first failure was not something he was use to but he hadn't counted on the cat being present. It did explain the slight irritation he felt when around the man there had to be a way to investigate the room while the Doctor was away.

Ciel didn’t want to hurt the cat but it couldn’t be helped the easiest way was for the doctor to need to remove the creator form the lab for the time being. If his plain worked he had access for the time needed and could escape at a moments notice or deal with the doctor right there. There was one thing that did bother him some and that was that he had to rush the investigation. He didn’t like rushing investigations and he didn’t like shortcomings it was already taking too long, thou finding another lead.

that was it He needed another lead mind made up he made his way to the records hall humans couldn’t see in the dark but he could being a shadow demon was useful indeed. This wasn’t going to take very long as his demon self since he could access books outside his reach without alerting any of the guards.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sebastian irritation came in a different forum, this human was bothersome wanted gold and allot of it too. He was not a demon of fortune but he was able to help rig a poker match game after game to allow his mark to quickly acquire the fortune he sought. He needed two more games left. He had to be careful to use his illusions just right so as no one was the wiser, and he couldn’t touch the cheat of a card-shark eater.

This soul would be a lost cause if the fool came to know what was going on so he made sure the man would listen a head of time. 'let me do the cheating I'll signal when its too dangerous to continue' he had told the man. He was surprised when the human agreed to the terms, so long as he was wealthy was all.

The man was so intent on being a wealthy Nobel he was willing to do anything Sebastian asked including leaving the will writing to him. The fool had no idea he had made a bargain with a real demon that would take his soul. Of course his fortune had only one place to go but it was his land Sebastian wanted. The bastard had acquired an old castle close to the coast of Ciel's Island and was soon to acquire the Island it was on assuring his status as a Nobel. One more hand was all he needed.

His trial turned difficult as the Other cheater started to up the steaks 'forfeit this round and call it a day, cut you’re losses at this we can regain the rest at the next game this games lost to us.' Sebastian told him mark who promptly game him a glare but sighed the demon had promised one night to acquire the island and the next day to make him Nobel if it failed he would at least no longer be a lower class citizen.

“I fold; Its getting late the old maid would have my head if I stay!” he said 'enjoy you’re night boys.” he took his winning and demon and left. To Sebastian’s fortune the cheater didn’t take this well and he could see the tale tell signs of intent to murder, things just got better for the demon.

In the ally way he manifested before his mark, “wait here for a while, and don’t go dieing on me.” he returned to the shadows as the man shock his head and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he figured he could get in a smoke before things really went downhill.

They didn’t have to wait long before the Cheater made was cough by Sebastian skunking towards his mark. Within a few seconds he was on the other man with a knife trying to kill him. Sebastian was quicker thou and perched the assailants head, holding up his bag of winnings.

“As promised one night tomorrow you can have the deal finalized than we shall speak about the conclusion of our contract.” the man chuckled and nodded dusting himself off and finishing his last cigarette. The evil grin never left Sebastian’s face this was prefect, the young master would be pleased with this little bit of swindling. And off they went to the last game of the night and the one that would seal the man's fate.


End file.
